Legend of Zelda: Spring Love
by ShadowGamer
Summary: Love is in the air in Hyrule, and everyone is out for love.


Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Zelda! I do?!! No I don't!  
  
  
Spring Love  
  
A fanfic by ShadowGamer   
  
  
  
Spring had come to Hyrule; the season of love was there at last. Ruto, Malon, and Zelda were arguing about whom Link liked most. Rauru, Sage of Light, was spending another lonely spring by himself. He had only his food to wipe out his depression.   
  
"Dang it I need to get a girlfriend!" he complained "I wish I was like Link, attractive, cool, and strong. Then again, Link never looks to happy about having to many girlfriends."   
  
Then an idea struck Rauru.  
  
"I shall go to Hyrule Castle Town and find a girlfriend!" he happily thought "then I'll be very happy."  
  
Meanwhile the argument over Link between Ruto, Malon, and Zelda had turned violent because Ruto made a remark about being smarter, more beautiful, stronger, and more skilled then the other two ladies.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Zelda yelled as she clawed Ruto's face with her nails.  
  
"For telling the truth?" Ruto asked, "I think not."  
  
"Ladies, their must be another way to settle this!" Link yelled.  
  
"Your right Linky-poo." Ruto said softly upon hearing Link "We should have a competition, the three of us perform tasks and Link ranks how well we did. We each choose one, including Linky here."  
  
Meanwhile Rauru searched high and low for the woman of his dreams. He stopped at noon to get some lunch and their he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was about his size and weight and had a dog following her.  
  
"Hello miss," he said shyly "what's your name?"  
  
"Hello handsome, my name is Mamamu Yan also known as the dog lady." She replied.  
  
"Want to eat together?" Rauru asked  
  
"I never thought such a handsome man would ask me on a date." She said dreamily "I barely know you, in fact I don't know your name, but I know I love you."  
  
"I'm Rauru," he said "and I love you too."  
  
After that they were inseparable and lived happily ever after.  
  
Now back to the main story. It was time for the contest over Link's heart, also known as COLH, to begin. The ladies seemed ready for anything, but Zelda and Malon weren't ready for Ruto's challenge.  
  
"I pick belly dancing!" Ruto said.  
  
"No way, I won't do it!" said the other two.  
  
"Then I win," Ruto yelled "I win I win I win."  
  
"The score is Ruto one, Zelda zero, Malon zero." Link announced.  
  
"My turn!" Malon yelled "I choose horse back riding."  
  
So they went out to a riding range behind Hyrule Castle and mounted horses. Ruto instantly fell off at the start of the race. Malon and Zelda, on the other hand, were racing side by side and it was hard to decide who was winning. Finally the race ended.  
  
"Malon wins by one centimeter!" Link yelled  
  
"Now it's my turn," Zelda said, "My event is that we compete to see who can play or sing the best song of time."   
  
"Fine!" said Ruto "but I want to sing underwater, you don't want to hear my land singing voice."  
  
"I'll judge that," said Link "mind singing for us."  
  
Ruto began to put of a noise like a strangled Penguin.  
  
"Ok, you can sing underwater just stop!" Link yelled.  
  
Malon tortured everyone with her singing, though she got the tune right. Ruto made amazing whale like noises from underwater, though they were not in the right tune that made Link almost want to marry her. And Zelda played a beautiful version on the harp.  
  
"Zelda wins that one!" Link yelled "Now for the final event you will all play clue."  
  
"Clue?" they asked, "why clue?"  
  
"Because you need brains to play it, and there has been no intelligence this whole fic." Link said.  
  
Link pulled out a clue set labeled special Hyrule edition, which had places and pieces based on Zelda Ocarina of Time. Zelda smiled as the Triforce of Wisdom illuminated on her hand. Zelda and Malon played themselves, and Ruto played Link. 1 minute later Zelda won.  
  
"I win!" yelled Zelda  
  
And so Link chose Zelda and they lived happily ever after. That is except for the times Ruto attacked Zelda. And the times Malon tried to trample Zelda with horses and chickens. As for Rauru and his girl, they lived to have twins named Blobby and Bobby.   
  
  
The End.  



End file.
